The technical aspect of the invention pertains to shutdown devices for low-voltage electrical networks, such as switches, fuse switches, circuit breakers and any other shutdown device, housed either in one individual cabinet per device, in a single cabinet for several devices, or in an electrical equipment cabinet. Switching these shutdown devices from the 0 position (disengaged) to the 1 position (engaged) is done manually using a “principal” handle that is accessible from the outside of the cabinet, on the front surface, mounted on the door, with a control shaft, generally a square-shaped shaft, which passes through this door to transfer the shifting movement from the handle to the control mechanism of the shutdown device. In general, this type of cabinet can only be opened by qualified, skilled personnel authorized to operate the shutdown devices in case of a breakdown or for maintenance purposes. When the cabinet is open, the qualified member of personnel may need to switch the shutdown device from the 0 position to the 1 position and vice versa. However, in order to flip this switch, he can no longer use the principal handle, which is removed from the control shaft, since the handle is mounted on the door. He would then either use a secondary handle provisionally mounted on the control shaft, or any kind of tool such as pliers or a similar tool to move the control shaft. These operations, conducted in an improvised, non-secure manner on a live shutdown device, represent a significant risk of electric shock for the operation personnel.
The standards in force are changing and some standards notably stipulate the ability to operate the shutdown device, while the cabinet is open, using an additional voluntary action performed by the operation personnel on a secure operation mechanism, that is made available inside the cabinet, this additional voluntary action being intended to avoid any accident and in particular, accidentally switching the shutdown device.